Several studies on pediatric neuroepidemiology have reached the following stages: 1) completed last year; 2) the prenatal and perinatal antecedents of febrile seizures were examined in NINDS data; 3) with Yugoslav colleagues, we are examining the utility of the electroencephalogram as a predictor of recurrence of febrile seizures in a defined population in Yugoslavia; 4) 40 NINDS participants were involved in the analysis of a randomized controlled clinical trial undertaken in the NICHD to evaluate the safety and efficacy of phototherapy in the prevention/reduction of hyperbilirubinemia in the neonate. We investigated the frequency of adverse neurologic outcomes at six years of age.